


Of Skin and Ink

by vicalily



Series: KuroTsuki Festival Week! [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicalily/pseuds/vicalily
Summary: Kuroo had a thing for tattoos.There was something about dark ink against skin that sent an electric pulse down his spine. His eyes were drawn to them, moth to flame, and he drank them in, insatiable. The rare chances he got to touch were moments of reverence.Tsukishima Kei had a tattoo, and Kuroo wanted to see it.





	Of Skin and Ink

Trapped | **Tattoos** | Temptation

Kuroo had a thing for tattoos.

There was something about dark ink against skin that sent an electric pulse down his spine. His eyes were drawn to them, moth to flame, and he drank them in, insatiable. The rare chances he got to touch were moments of reverence. 

Tsukishima Kei had a tattoo, but it was always partially hidden by his shirt sleeve. The edge of the design, a few feather tips, was exposed but Kuroo had never seen any further. He’d hoped in the hot weather Tsukishima might trade his t-shirt for something sleeveless, but no such luck. He shouldn’t be resentful, but he was anyway, that art should be open for admiration.

He decided fairly early on that he shouldn’t ask out right to see it. Tsukishima was a private person, and that whole scenario would probably end with him being banished from the friendship group, or at the very least branded a creep. Altgough it had been so long that Kuroo was beginning to wonder if the suffering would be worth it.

An elbow dug sharply into his ribs and he whipped round to glare at Bokuto.

“Dude, you’re staring again.”

“So what if I am?”

“Just ask him out already, it’s getting ridiculous.”

Bokuto turned away from him and stared with resignation at his textbook.

Kuroo tried to do the same, but peeked up at Tsukishima shortly after. Cold, topaz eyes stared back at him, one eye brow raised in mocking curiosity. He grinned nervously and looked down so suddenly he was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash. He heard Bokuto sigh beside him, but elected to ignore his friend entirely in favour of pretending to scribble down words and praying Tsukishima would forget all about the incident.

Eventually they all called it a day on the textbook front, promising to meet up in a few hours for a house party they were invited to. Any excuse to get smashed.

Flicking through his wardrobe, Kuroo decided to wear red, he’d always looked good in red and he was hoping to find someone to take his mind off of Tsukishima and his hidden tattoo. He didn’t bother trying to style his hair, it was a complete waste of his time, and besides some people liked the whole just-rolled-out-of-bed look.

When he got there he immediately spotted Bokuto and Akaashi, dancing in the living room to a thudding bass which he could hear from all the way down the street. Bright lights flashed sporadically, lighting up the impromptu dance floor.

He knocked back a few shots of something electric blue, and stumbled his way to the dance floor feeling buzzed, his head lightly spinning.

Kuroo didn’t need a dance partner, he was sinful enough in his own right, undulating his body and rolling his hips so all eyes were on him.

Eventually one brave soul pressed themselves against his back, hands sliding under his shirt to caress his hips. Kuroo smirked. Finally.

He rolled back and hot pants of air brushed his neck, followed by wet lips on his neck. He groaned quietly and the lips returned, with teeth scraping across his skin, and his hips jerked backwards uncontrollably. Cool fingers grabbed harshly at his hair, pulling his head to the side so lips and teeth could go anywhere they pleased. He was whining and squirming and pushing his hips back desperately.

A low chuckled pressed against his ear. “Now, now there’s no need to rush, Tetsu.”

Kuroo tried to pant out something witty, but the other hand traced up his chest to twist and tease and Kuroo’s legs damn near gave out. He threw his head back and moaned, completely lost to his surroundings. All he could feel was heat and hands and teeth and he needed release.

Mercifully they appeared to be on the same wavelength, drawing back completely to drag him back through the living room and up the stairs. Kuroo squinted through the alcohol haze at his partner and nearly tripped over a passed out party goer on the floor. It was Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima who had pressed against him on the dance floor, and had his lips on Kuroo’s skin and was so beautifully flushed from alcohol and heat.

Kuroo probably should have been more wary about what tonight would do to their friendship but then Tsukishima looked back at him with hooded eyes and Kuroo decided he didn’t care.

The first room they tried was occupied, but the next along was thankfully empty and the second the door was closed Tsukishima was on him everywhere, a mess of hands and lips and beautiful sounds.

Throbbing bass reverberated through the floor but it might as well have been silent for all the attention they paid it, too intent on drawing the other closer.

Tsukishima asked him if he was sure, and Kuroo told him yes. They fell apart over and over in each others arms until the sun began to peak over the horizon, and a little longer still.

* * *

Kuroo woke first with a groan, eyes drinking in the sight of Tsukishima in the afternoon sun, even if it made his head throb slightly. Pale skin, pale hair and dark ink. He don’t know how long he spent staring at Tsukishima, but eventually golden, tired eyes met his.

“Morning,” Kuroo said lowly, pressing a kiss to Tsukishima’s forehead.

Tsukishima stretched out his long limbs with a sigh before curling up against his chest, eyes sliding shut.

“You’re staring,” He mumbled back.

“I have a thing about tattoos.”

His eyes cracked open and fixed Kuroo with a downright sinful look. “Oh, I’m well aware.”

Kuroo thought back to the night before and the attention he’d lavished lovingly onto Tsukishima’s skin, and smirked.

“Guess my secret’s out.”

Tsukishima snickered. “Secret? You’ve been staring at it for months now, just be grateful I finally made a move.”

Kuroo rubbed at his neck sheepishly, eyes downcast. “Was I that obvious?”

Tsukishima wove his hands through thick inky black strands, and pulled him down softly into a chaste kiss, one of promise and tenderness. He drew back minutely to whisper.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly lighter than my previous work, hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
